Behind the scenes of season 3, episode 14
by greenswanqueen
Summary: Zelena decides to use Rumpel for more than his powers. TW: contains drugging [put unknowingly into the victim's tea]. GoldenGreen smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

This is GoldenGreen [RumpelxZelena] smut - hence rated M. I felt like Rebecca Maden was too attractive for there to be so little Zelena smut written.

First chapter is essentially an edit of the Zelena/Gold cage scene to set up the following chapter, which is set in the same episode.

This is my first smutty published work so be harsh and enthusiastic [if you want you don't have to be - people gonna peep].

And enjoy!

**Zelena and Rumpel – behind the scenes**

**Chapter 1**

"Why don't you be a good boy, and sit back down." Zelena held Rumpel's dagger as she stood in his cage. Her eyes dilated as she watched him sit on the stool in front of the spinning wheel. She smirked and sat in front of him, their knees centimetres apart, while she leaned in toward him with a straight back and drank in his distress; his lips and hands which both shuddered and shook.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Rumpel and Zelena both looked at his dagger, in Zelena's hand. "Don't let me stop you." She glanced back down at the dagger, tempted. "All the voices in my head, will be quiet when I'm, dead."

Zelena chuckled, almost mockingly.

"I'm not here to kill you, Rumpel. But you really do need to keep up appearances." Zelena leaned down and picked up a handkerchief.

"Appearances? Appearances? For what? For why?" Rumpel looked to his wheel. "Let me spin. Spin the madness away." He put his foot to the pedal and began to spin the wheel. "Spin the madness." His arms picked back up where they were with a tremor.

"No." Rumpel stopped and eyed Zelena. His dagger still in her hand. "I think spinning is bringing the madness. Here, come closer." Zelena gripped Rumpel's stubbled jaw and pulled him close, however not enough to her satisfaction. "Stay still, unless you want me to nick that pretty face." Zelena ran a finger over Rumpel's whiskers, put the dagger to the back of his jaw and began to shave. She cleaned the dagger with the handkerchief after each stroke. Her eyes mostly lingered on his lips, however danced upon his cheekbones, his chocolate brown irises and hair which hung over the sides of his face.

"Did I ever tell you about my father?" Zelena smiled bitterly. "His hands used to shake from drink or, worse," her voice had become soft, almost a whisper. "I didn't ask, he didn't tell me. But he couldn't abide going a day without a shave so, I had to learn how to shave him."

"He used to say that, whatever we were feeling on the inside, we had to put on our best face. In our land, you and I never had that choice, did we?" Zelena's eyes became menacing as her voice turned angry. "No matter what we did, our outside showed exactly what was rotting on the inside."

"But, we're in a new land now. Aren't we?" Zelena turned up Rumpel's face as she began to clean his neck. Looking up to his face, hers was incredibly close to his. She could feel her cheeks burn slightly and her palms become sweaty. "A land filled with opportunity. At the least of which," she could almost kiss his jaw line it was so close, "to look our best." Rumpel looked down at Zelena.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Zelena's thumb had a little blood on it. "Did that sting?" She chuckled and ran her hand through his hair. "Nah, handsome as ever." She stood up off the stool, her hips rocking as she walked.

...

As Zelena walked out of the cellar, she called, "And don't forget to eat. I made your favourite." She pointed to the corner of Rumpel's cage, where on a tray was a meat pie and a cup of tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

This is where it gets raunchy so look out and be prepared.

Also be prepared to press the profanity buzzer [it's not exactly a lot of profanity though].

I kind of just want this to be uploaded, so here it is. Please review if there's something I should change.

Also, sorry if the editing is a bit dodgy.

Thanks!

**Chapter 2**

Zelena came back to Rumpel's cage many hours later to give him another meal. He looked up from his spinning wheel. His eyes lingered; her hands were empty.

"How's my handsome pet?" Her eyes stared all over Rumpel. His fast, efficient, strong hands. His cleanly shaven jaw and straight hair, which fell slightly over his face. And his eyes, as they darted around the wheel which began to drift as his eyes leered on Zelena. A few times his eyes met hers, just for a moment and he would scurry back to sinning.

"Doing well, I expect?" Zelena opened Rumpel's cage and magicked a tray onto her hand. She went over to the corner and placed his dinner on the ground, a few slices of pork with a piece of crackling, and a small salad, with it a large jar of water.

"Oh good. I see you enjoyed your lunch." Zelena picked up the empty tray. The leftover drop of tea had stained the bottom of the mug. "I rather enjoyed it myself."

"It was rather delicious." Rumpel dared not to look up from his work to see Zelena smile and blush.

"_It had worked_," she thought to herself. Zelena walked over to Rumpel. She watched him spin for a while, then sat next to him. Rumpel did not make his usual snarky remark. They sat contentedly for a bit. Zelena gazed at his hands, then up his ragged shirt and his finely tuned neck and finally rested on his eyes. Rumpel didn't dare make the first move, however he felt the tension. He looked toward Zelena and realized he could no longer look away, as he slowly took her gaze. She took her hand and touched his jaw lightly and slid her fingers across it, then down his neck. Rumpel's mouth opened slightly as he drew in a deeper breath, much like Zelena.

Their faces quickly moved closer, and Zelena's hand was just above Rumpel's ear. Both were breathing rather quickly as their lips slowly came to meet.

The kiss was bittersweet. Rumpel wasn't sure what was happening, but it was happening, and he wanted more. Zelena hummed as she exhaled. He pulled a hand up to caress her face, the sleeve of which skimmed the emerald pendant on her chest. The other moved to sit at the back of her neck. Her hair was incredibly soft, much like her skin.

Their kisses were passionate. When their mouths opened fully and their tongues connected, Zelena moaned. Her hands moved from his hair, down his neck and over his shoulders to the collar of his shirt where she held tightly. She pulled Rumpel towards her. Rumpel put a hand on her upper back and pushed her towards him as he stood up, taking her with him. Zelena's hands stayed on his collar while one of his remained on her shoulder blade and the other moved around her hip to feel the bone which slightly protruded at the front and the skin next to them which receded at his touch.

Zelena moaned, almost frozen due to the electric currents which ran through her body. She was hot from fingertip to toe and had to gasp for a moment. Her breaths were irregular and often featured a sigh. Rumpel opened his eyes and saw the clear emerald eyes which gazed back. He was completely taken with her, and she was intoxicated by him.

Rumpel moved his hand from her stomach to the small of her back. The other felt every groove and notch as it slid down from her shoulder blade. She arched her back, coming into contact with Rumpel's front, as the hand caressed her from behind. Rumpel shifted one hand behind Zelena's thighs and pulled her knee up to his hip. Zelena put her palms to his shoulders to pull herself up as Rumpel did the same with the other.

With what appeared to be ease, Rumpel moved the wicked witch from his cage up to her house and into the kitchen. He continued to kiss Zelena as he looked for an appropriate spot to place her. The dining room table was clean, except for a vase of flowers. He shifted the pressure of Zelena to his better leg, moved the vase, and placed her onto the table.

He broke the kiss as he did so and opened his eyes. The peach colour of her hair, her green eyes, the green vest over the silk beige shirt and the skirt below which clung to her legs so tightly; she was just so wicked.

Zelena looked back comforted by the knowledge that he was as much or more aroused than she was. She took in his dark vest and dirty silk shirt combo, along with his black pants and the bulge below his belt. She smirked, looked back into Rumpel's dilated eyes and began to undo the buttons on his vest. He did likewise with hers. He threw off his vest and took hers off, bent down, and undid the buttons of her shirt with his mouth. Zelena moaned and pressed his face to her chest. Her thighs had not yet come off from his hips. They tightened around his core and she moaned at his touch. Her shirt was pulled out of her skirt and Rumpel moved her around to lay vertically along the table and hopped up on top of her. Zelena, now able to fully feel the extent of Rumpel's bulge on her upper thigh, came slightly more to her senses, and as their mouths contacted again she flipped him onto his back.

Zelena sat up, proud and elegant upon Rumpel. Rumpel's dagger was in her hand again.

"Having fun my handsome Rumpel?" She pushed the flat of the dagger against Rumpel's clean jaw as she crushed her skirt and pressed her pelvis onto his. She began to grind.

Rumpel didn't reply. He couldn't reply. Zelena had completely focused his brain so far into his pants that all he could do was groan. Only his body, which shot lustful chemicals through his nerves, was in control. However even that couldn't force a reply.

The dagger vanished from Zelena's hand and she lent down to kiss Rumpel again. He sat up and pushed her onto her back, unclipping her bra as he went. He bent down and bit Zelena through the cup of her black laced bra. She gasped loudly as her back arched and almost refused to meet the table. Rumpel let the bra drop to the ground and began to kiss Zelena's neck roughly. He left marks where he went, the first below her ear was the closest to black. The emerald pendant on her chest fell to the side and each mark made her gasp and moan and squirm against Rumpel's body. Her hands found their way into his shirt and at each gasp she made a scratch down his back.

Down her chest Rumpel excitedly kissed. He made his way down her perfectly perked nipple, and rimmed his tongue around it. He then slowly took it between his lips, and before taking a chance to bite softly, he began his move to her other side. Zelena's breasts were quite perky. They were perfectly rounded and he took one in his hand as he moved towards other. His other arm encased Zelena's lower back as she curved towards him, her upper body exposed. Instead of stalling, Rumpel went straight for Zelena's nipple, taking it in his lips and sucking roughly. His hand squeezed the other. Zelena moaned and scratched at Rumpel, her legs around his hips clutched tightly.

The arm around Zelena's lower back found the small zipper of her tight skirt and tugged at it. It eventually gave and the fabric which began at Zelena's belly fell away. Rumpel pulled Zelena towards him so he could pool the skirt up around her stomach. They sat up with Zelena on Rumpel's crossed legs.

"Oh dearie," Rumpel looked down and saw Zelena wore thigh-highs, not full stockings. Her laced black underwear matched the thigh-highs. He felt his lower body constrict and twitch as he tried to resist ripping the witch's underwear off. In his moment of dumbness, Zelena pushed Rumpel onto his back.

She crawled forward and lowered her hips onto his upper thigh. Rumpel took a hand up under her skirt and to her upper chest. He slowly trailed a finger down the middle of her breasts, the centre of her stomach which receded at his touch, her sensitive and fair-skinned lower stomach to her underwear, at which point Zelena's eyes widened and she gasped as Rumpel slid a finger up her clit, outside her underwear. She curled forward and gasped and Rumpel giggled.

Zelena was far too built up for little instances such as that to continue, so she grabbed his elbow and forced his hand to her crotch. Rumpel smirked as she did so, deciding this time to completely cup her crotch. Zelena, perched up on Rumpel's thigh however leaning forward on her arm over him, arched her back once more, her face moving upwards as she groaned and gasped. Rumpel's other hand took Zelena's jaw and moved slowly down her throat, pressuring the sides a little. He then moved it down to her chest, where he rubbed his thumb above her collar bone. Zelena shut her eyes. Rumpel moved his hand slowly down to cup her breast roughly against her. He pushed it, cupped it, squeezed, tightened, and repeated, with her nipple caught between his thumb and hand.

Zelena was gasping and whimpering, finally realizing she was probably staining his pants and magicked them from his body. The bulge in his pants was fully exposed, pushing itself up in the air towards her, as hard as she felt wet.

"Two can play at that game, dearie." Rumpel snickered as he magicked her underwear off. His fingers were instantly saturated. Zelena moaned again and her eyes bulged. Each time Rumpel's fingers moved she would gasp and moan. Eventually her arm caved in and she fell upon his stomach, her pelvis still gasped on his middle-thigh. She was completely at Rumpel's mercy at this point, moaning and gasping at the heat moving through her veins and the energy through her nerves, even though her pendant dangled from her neck.

Rumpel, also now unable to put his pants back on, needed to feel the warmth and wetness of Zelena around his member. He backed his hand up enough that she moved her pelvis with it, unable to let it be removed from her body. She pushed herself up on her arms and moved up towards Rumpel's face. She eventually found his shaft just below her wet core. She looked at Rumpel's sweating and red face, smirked a little, before very slowly circling it with her hips. Rumpel groaned deeply. He bit his lower lip, and put his hands to Zelena's sides. She slowly ground around him and lowered herself. She slid on, and gasped while he groaned again. Rumpel took Zelena's sides in his grip and flipper her onto her back, almost flipping her off the table.

On top of this peach-haired, fair and beautiful woman, he began to pound and twist into her. Zelena moaned loudly and pressed her head into the table. She was full of so much energy, her thighs pressing around Rumpel's hips so much her thigh-highs ripped from the friction. She gasped and moaned and arched her back and pressed her fingers into the table as Rumpel opened and shut his eyes frantically, his bad leg beginning to cramp and his hands gripping Zelena rough and tight around her hips as she slid up and down the table, her hair unwinding around her like a mane. She slammed her back against the table, her hands coming up to sink her nails into his back.

Rumpel groaned and continued, faster, harder, deeper and further out until eventually he was pumping completely inside her and pulling almost completely out.

Zelena curled and tightened up towards Rumpel, so close. He could feel her beginning to tighten around him. He moved his balance to get a free hand and put it to the top of her chest. He moved it down between her breasts and stomach once more, with much more pressure, and pushed his knuckles just above her pelvis. Zelena gasped, just tipping over the verge, when he got his knuckles, moved down the soft, trimmed peach-coloured hair, and stroked a finger up her wet, delicious clit.

This did it, and green magic jumped around Zelena as she convulsed and bulged her eyes open at the magnificent feeling. All the energy stored up inside her released through her pelvis and God knows how many waves moved up her core and into her heart. The tightness around Rumpel caused him to groan and shudder around Zelena and his thrusting slowed. He panted, his bad leg completely numb, and felt his juice shoot up into her. His face turned gold and his nailed jet-black for a moment, until he relaxed and slowed his pumps to a halt. Rumpel twisted a few times before exiting Zelena, and falling to his left, off of the table and onto the floor, where he stayed until he caught his breath.

Zelena caught her breath quickly after she finished, and lay on the table, looking at the poorly maintained white painted ceiling with the Dark One's dagger once again in her left hand. She pondered for a while on her life - living in Oz, becoming envious of her sister and learning from the man she had just drugged to lust for her. Her life from beginning to present was shit. She knew she should have been brought up in Fairy Tale Land, under her mother's care and with positive fatherly figures. She looked forward to the moment where she could finally move on from this life.


End file.
